my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Catalysts
|romaji = Shokubai|leader = Shizuka Kokyuu, Awaihada Seibutsu, Chishiki Kentanka, ..., ..., Chiisana Odokemono, ..., ...|status = Active|occupation = Radicals. Anarchists, and Extremists}} Overview The Catalysts are a large group of radicals, anarchists, and extremists located throughout Japan who have wish to establish a government that revolves around individuals choosing how they wish to live. To do this, they wish to aggressively overthrow the current system of government in favor of their own chimera government. Each founder believes in different methods of government. As such, they were given different headquarters and controlled their own personal divisions of subordinates. Upon reaching their goal, they would divide the land amongst themselves based upon hideout location with each individual sector utilizing the ideologies of the corresponding founder. Afterwards, they plan to proceed onto other countries and do the same. Structure Before Shizuka Kokyuu came into the fray, the organization was ran by seven individuals who had hideouts scattered throughout the country. Every so often, The Seven Heads would visit eachother in one or the other's own base. There, they would discuss their plans. After Shizuka had joined, he became the 8th head known as Supremacy. Despite the grandiose title, he is equal in both power and rank with the original Seven Heads. Beneath the heads lied their successors. These individuals would take over their position when the designated head passed away or was caught. These individuals were treated much like the heads, but were still subservient to them. Beneath the successors lie captains or other important underlings that were favored by their designated head. These individuals were often positioned in the larger minor bases as their conduit. These individuals had the horde of their subordinates under their thumb, but had to rely on the authority of their designated head for any major decisions. Each head has their own personal division that either share the specific heads's ideas or liked them more than the others. There are numerous smaller hideouts where the lackeys would meet. Depending on the division, the internal structure of the underlings would vary. **More to be added** Personnel structure aside, the bases of The Seven Heads were scattered throughout the country in a shape that gave birth to their insignia. Each point that connected with the edge of the circle represented one of the bases. This made the insignia become some kind of cryptic map. The smaller hideouts fanned out randomly from that point with some being large and some being small. This all made it difficult to locate the heads. After Shizuka became the head known as Supremacy, he built his headquarters in the dead center of the other bases, being represented by the central point on the insignia. This base also became a rendezvous point for the heads if a meeting was needed. Despite the differing opinions, there was minimal animosity amongst the divisions as they all worked towards a common goal and that turning against eachother would compromise their mission. While there were some that had intra-division aggression, there was no inter-division aggression. Allowing the different divisions to coexist without fear of betrayal for the most part. History Members